1. Field
The inventive concept relates to data communication between devices via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, machine-to-machine (M2M) related techniques and services have been receiving more attention. M2M technology refers to a novel network infrastructure. M2M allows a network infrastructure consisting of wide band networks (such as a mobile communication or a WiBro network) and an Internet addressing system to expand or associate with areas between a human and an object or areas between an object and an object. M2M is capable of conveniently sensing and transmitting the objects' data by using the mobility of the object. This secures the expandability of a network at low cost. M2M technology is being actively researched and developed, by mobile network operators, using communication networks and IT systems, due to its business potential as a new profit source.